Resistant
by spazzgirl
Summary: She was a seductress, who could take any guy she wanted and put them under her spell, but her victim was a fox, a sly and intelligent fox. NaruSaku SakuNaru lemons one-shot


**Resistant **

**This story is taken from my deviantart account, so I was like okay why don't I let people on fanfic read this one-shot. I've got some more one-shots on deviantart, so maybe I'll post some, I'm not really sure. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation**

**Well I hope you all will enjoy this**

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched careful as they followed the movements of a hip-swaying rosette. They moved each time her hips would, the blue eyes turned darker as lust took over, emerald eyes looked in the corner of the eyelids and a small smirk fell upon the rosette. The blonde watched as his prey move graceful as she danced, he knew that she was teasing, oh how Sakura enjoyed Naruto being futile to her movements. She was a seductress, who could take any guy she wanted and put them under her spell, but her victim was a fox, a sly and intelligent fox. Naruto was too clever to give into Sakura's spell, as she entered the tub, her eyes glimmered as the candle lights flickered, and he could see the sparkle in her eyes that told him she wanted him. Naruto could resist the temptation of taking his girl and this would annoy the rosette, the blonde smirk as she entered the tub and his ears twitched as they heard a soft moan escape her lips. His eyes watched those luscious lips part and sing their enchanting song, luring him to take the beautiful mistress that looked at him as she relaxed herself in the tub. Naruto leaned against the wall in a relax position, his arms across his chest, and he had his left leg straight while his right foot was on the wall. He watched as Sakura gave a small smile, it would seem so innocent to others but to Naruto he knew what it truly meant. He watched as Sakura's delicate hand move up to her left breast and rubbed the soft mound until the areola stood up, signifying that it was harden. She did the same with her right breast, the hardened breast called to the relax blonde, wanting him to capture them into his warm mouth and suck them greedily. Naruto knew her game and wouldn't give him, he watched as Sakura tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he watched as her chest move up and down.

"Naruto dear, would you kindly grab the bottle of oil and put some on my shoulders."Her voice sounded so sweet, but it was her spell and it was trying to enchant him.

So the blonde grabbed the oil and walked towards her, he stood behind her, once he sat on the small wooden stool-chair; Naruto started applying the oil on her shoulders. Naruto's strong hands were very useful when it came to massages, she threw her head back and gave a soft moan, but that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. The blonde was careful of his movements, he watched as one of Sakura's hands disappeared in the bubbly water, his ears twitched as she gave out a soft pleasurable cry. Naruto knew that Sakura was pleasuring herself, and she mmm-ed as she pinched her clitoris. One of her half-lidded eyes watched Naruto continued rubbing her shoulders, oh how she wanted his fingers inside of her. The ripple of waters came as Sakura bucked against her fingers, hoping that Naruto would give her what she wanted or desired the most. Her eyes fell upon his pants and noticed there was no bulge; she knew he was controlling himself.

"Tell me Naruto, do you not want to pleasure me?" She asked oh so innocently.

"There are many ways that a man can pleasure a woman," Naruto whispered hotly in her ear as his hands gently stroke her breasts, thus earning soft coos pleasure.

She rested her head against his chest, "More," she begged.

Sakura was so lost into Naruto stroking her breast that she didn't notice a devious smirk on Naruto's lips. "Sorry love."

She groaned as Naruto's hands left their spot, he got up from the stool and walked away, emerald eyes watched him put the bottle back into its original place. Somehow, Sakura was planning of how to get Naruto to join her, and then a devious plan came into place.

"Oh Naruto, you must've been tired and need of a bath when you came back from the mission shishou assigned you." Sakura had an amused look on her face as he stopped from walking out of the bathroom.

He turned his head and looked at her, "And what's your point?"

"Well," Sakura grabbed a rose petal Naruto place in the bath and started fiddling with it, "I don't want to be sleeping with a smelly and dirty boyfriend, and I just changed the sheets." She watched him in the corner of her eyes as she waited for a response.

"Sakura dear, I hope you do remember that I took one before drawing your bath." Sakura bit her lip, Naruto did take one three hours ago before she came home and then she began to think quickly.

Naruto knew Sakura hated it when he was being resistant to her needs, but she knew other ways to get him to join her.

"But I feel so lonely in the tub, won't you join me?" She fluttered her eyes lashes.

Naruto mentally chuckled, she was being flirty, and this only meant that she was really annoyed at Naruto being resistant. The blonde walked towards Sakura as if he was a fox stalking its prey through the grass, once he was behind her, his hands were on the side of the tub, Sakura felt his warm breath tickling her ears as his head laid upon her right shoulder.

"Can you feel my hands inside of your tight and wet cave?" Sakura moaned as Naruto spoke in his husky and sexy tone.

"Oh yes," she was in desperate need of having him inside of her.

She could hear the growls that came from his vibrating chest, his wet tongue licked the crook of her neck, his hands left the side of the tub, and his right hand grabbed Sakura's hand that had her fingers inside of her.

"Why don't you let me take over?" Sakura nodded, her back arched as Naruto inserted his middle finger inside of her. She let out cry of pleasure as Naruto rolled her clitoris in-between his thumb and pointer finger. "Hush love, relax now."

Naruto's hands left their spot and earned a groan of protest from his girl, the blonde took off his pants, his shirt, and then his boxers. The blonde smoothly got in the tub, though his well built body caused the water to ripple. Sakura's left hand cupped some of the bubble water soap and blew them towards Naruto's direction. The blonde let out a chuckle at Sakura's childish antics, he placed himself in-between her parted legs. Naruto placed his hands on the side of the tub, he took his left hand and used it to gently lift Sakura's chin up.

"God you're so beautiful," he sexily and yet dangerously growled.

Naruto cupped Sakura's face and kissed her, she parted her lips allowing Naruto's tongue to enter, she moaned as he nibbled the bottom of her lip. Sakura let out a mewl as Naruto's hardened member brushed against her dripping core, his right hand rubbed her dripping core.

"Sakura it seems like your wet, wet for me," he grinned as he inserted a middle finger inside of her entrance.

"Oh yes Naruto," her body leaned more towards Naruto.

Naruto inserted his ring finger; Sakura bit her lip as she tried to hold back a moan. His fingers pushed deeper into her hot core as he growled.

"Don't you dare hold back any cries that are meant for me," She let out a moan, she loved at how Naruto would be aggressive towards her, she really did love his _wild _side, Naruto smirked as Sakura moaned again. "Good very good."

Naruto inserted his index finger inside of her, Sakura was dying from ecstasy, Naruto felt her walls clamping around his fingers but continued to pump in and out of her. She let out a cry as she came all over his fingers, Naruto pulled them out and licked his fingers.

"Kami you taste so good," Naruto growled in approval, he smirked as he brought his cum covered finger towards Sakura's lips, "Why don't you taste how good you are love."

Sakura leaned a bit closer and started to suck on Naruto's fingers; he growled at the scene, not once in his life did he ever see something sexy in his life as he watched Sakura suck his fingers clean. She slowly opened her mouth as Naruto pulled his fingers out of her mouth, she devilishly licked her lips, causing Naruto's member to twitch. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him into a kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist, she grinded her sex against Naruto's now, pulsating member. Her juices coaxed his member, Naruto groaned as one of Sakura's hands stroke his member.

"Are you ready for me, my dear cherry blossom," Naruto asked in a husky and a seductive tone.

"Yes," she hissed in his ear.

Naruto smirked and slowly entered in Sakura's dripping core, she was getting annoyed at how slow he was moving. She would've fully thrust her hips against Naruto just to have him inside of her, but Naruto was holding Sakura's hips in a stern grasp. When Naruto was halfway in, he had an amused smirk as Sakura was losing her patience with him. Naruto started to pull himself out and got a earn of protest from Sakura, but then Naruto fully thrusted into Sakura and filled her up to the brim. Her back arched and her body started to quake in pleasure.

"Don't you dare come," Naruto growled angry at her, Sakura knew that Naruto wasn't done with her.

He started to move in and out of her, Sakura's legs wrapped themselves tighter around Naruto's hips. The water started to ripple rapidly and some splashed on the tile of the floor, water and sweated glistened from their bodies as the candle lights still flickered. Naruto nibbled on the flesh of Sakura's earlobe, and she moaned sweetly in his ears. More water fell on the floor as their movements became more violent, Sakura held onto Naruto as he thrusted his hips more violently, she tried her best to follow his movements, water trickle down their bodies as their hips banged against each other. Naruto groaned as Sakura's walls tightly clamped around his member, which yearned for released from the moment he entered Sakura's tight core. Her head started to thrash in the tub as her body was experiencing extreme pleasure as Naruto pinched her clitoris.

"Naruto I need you to fuck me," Sakura moaned aloud.

"And how do you want me to fuck you," Naruto asked as he slowed his movements.

"I want you to fuck me hard," Naruto loved it when Sakura ordered him around.

"Sure thing love," Naruto thrusted hard into Sakura, she gave out a loud cry of pleasure.

Her nails raked down Naruto's back as she desperately held onto him. His thrusting became even more violent than the last time; she sobered in pleasure as Naruto continued his movements. He whispered sweet words in her ear as she cooed softly in his ear. Sakura arched her back as her climax was coming dangerously close, he growled as he thrusted hard into her.

"Don't you dare come yet," he ordered.

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Relax," Naruto whispered, he growled as Sakura was getting closer. "Relax your muscles love," Sakura relaxed herself, "Now I wanted you to breathe deeply," she did what she was told, Naruto kissed her as her body relaxed and allowed him to gain more access.

Naruto cupped her ass as he continued thrusting against Sakura relentlessly, he made sure his movements were gentle but violently at the same time, wanting to pleasure the withering woman that he held so close into his arms. Both screamed in their names out loud as their climaxes hit, Sakura's body trembled in pleasure from the orgasmic experience, never did she and Naruto had sex like that before, it took a while for her to calm down. Naruto lifted Sakura from the tub and pulled out of her hot core, Sakura laid her head against his well chiseled chest. Naruto cradled Sakura in his arms, he shifter her weight on his right side and pulled the blankets aside. He gently sat down on the mattress and brought Sakura closer to his chest as he laid them both on the soft mattress. Sakura nuzzled in Naruto's chest as he pulled the blankets up as he covered their naked forms and laid a small kiss on her forehead.

"That was great," Sakura muttered.

"What do you mean," Naruto curiously asked.

"The sex we just had," Sakura answered as she buried herself deeper into Naruto's chest.

The blonde let out a hearty chuckle, "Your right, probably the best sex we'll ever have."

Sakura moaned into his chest as he rubbed her core, "Your wet love."

"But I'm tired," Sakura protested.

"All right, but tomorrow we go for round two." Sakura gave a silent yes before sleep took over, "Good night love."

"Oh yes Naruto," the blonde let out a small chuckle as Sakura was having another wet dream.

**END**

* * *

**I just have to say that this is one of my favorite one-shots I've wrote, of course the rest of the one-shots I have on deviantart are on the mature content, so you won't be able to read them unless you have an account. I know I'm evil aren't I? **

**I hope you guys like this story too.**

**Also, another one-shot with Naruto calling Sakura love, I don't know why, but I have problems with Naruto calling Sakura love.**

**By the way, I was actually shy posting this story here, reason, I'm not really sure that people will like this fic.**


End file.
